This is not ok
by Heart of Melon
Summary: Damon esto no está bien- repetías sin cesar aunque no te lo creías, ¿a quién querías engañar? Amabas estar con él, como se sentía estar entre sus brazos. Pero no estaba bien, porque vos amabas a Stefan ¿cierto? One-shot


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.L. Smith y de la serie que emite el canal CW, yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

**This is not ok**

-Esto no está bien- repetías sin cesar aunque no te lo creyeras

-Esto no está bien- repetías mientras sus besos te intoxicaban y vos se los correspondías gustosa.

-Damon espera- dices encontrando una determinación que no creías posible que existiera y te separas un poco- paremos, esto no esta bien.

Él te mira de esa forma que tanto te puede, con amor, con frustración y también con dolor. Te odias a ti misma por hacerlo sufrir pero es algo que no puedes controlar.

-¿Cómo no puede estar bien Elena? Yo te amo, tu me amas ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

Lo miras, no le respondes, no te atreves a rechazarlo. No puedes decirle esas palabras que sabes que tanto lo lastimaran.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en ella- murmuras enojada, furiosa contigo misma por hacer eso, por dañarlos, rabiosa con el destino por hacer que las cosas fueran de esta manera.

-Tú no eres ella- te dice amorosamente mientras pasa una mano por tu mejilla. Lo miras sonriendo levemente, eso es lo que más amas de él. El letal, malvado y asesino Damon Salvatore es alguien completamente distinto cuando esta con vos, él te cuida, te ama, te mima, te protege, él lo daría todo por hacerte feliz y lo sabes; justamente es por eso que se conforma con compartirte, con tener solo media Elena.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza, te odias a ti misma por lo que vas a decir pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo, no eres Katherine eres Elena, y por eso, por más que duela, debes hacer lo correcto.

-Sabes que te amo Damon, pero esto tiene que parar. Ya no podemos hacerlo más, ya no podemos vernos a escondidas de Stefan, esto se terminó-

El te mira, puedes ver en sus ojos como su corazón se está rompiendo y te sientes la peor persona del universo. También puedes ver que lo acepta, resignado, imaginaba que esto iba a pasar en algún momento.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Elena, aunque estés con él, yo siempre voy a amarte- deposita un casto beso sobre tus labios y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Lloras, gritas, pataleas y te odias a ti misma por todo esto. No entiendes como puedes ser tan mala, como puedes dañar a quien amas tanto. Detestas al destino, si tan solo Damon hubiera llegado antes que Stefan jamás hubieras dudado con quien quedarte, pero ahora estabas en una encrucijada, tomaste una decisión y en el preciso instante en que lo hiciste lo lamentaste.

Nuevamente un vampiro, nuevamente en tu habitación y nuevamente besándote. Pero no eran esos besos que tanto necesitabas, que tanto te intoxicaban. Lentamente te separas, lo observas, el no dice nada, espera a ver tu reacción. Sabes que nunca te dirá nada, sabes que no te reclamará y que no te pedirá explicaciones, porque él es el novio perfecto, el que toda chica desearía tener, y sin embargo tu que lo tienes no lo amas lo suficiente, y estas casi segura de que él tampoco lo hace.

Lo sabes claro que sí, él se acostó con Katherine engañándote. Dijo que fue un terrible error, que nunca volvería a pasar, que era a ti a quién amaba, te suplicó que lo perdonaras, y tu le creíste claro. Porque era Stefan, porque era tu novio, porque era a quién amabas. Y en ese momento todo parecía estar bien, todo en su lugar, pero ahora te das cuenta de que en realidad nunca estuvo bien.

-La amas a ella- murmuras suavemente.

-No Elena es a ti a quién amo- te dice casi con pánico- lo de ella fue un error, y un terrible y espantoso error que no se repetirá. Por favor Elena- dijo tomando tu mano- sabes que te amo.

-Claro que se que me amas Stefan, como yo te amo a ti- su mirada se relajó visiblemente- pero no lo suficiente, no me amas de la misma manera que la amas a ella. Tu corazón le pertenece a Katherine, así como el mío…

-Le pertenece a Damon- cortó derrotado. Asentí suavemente.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?- preguntó con dolor- creo que tienes razón. Quería tanto que lo nuestro funcionara qué no lo analicé más, pero supongo que es así, no lo había visto hasta ahora. El parecido nunca ayudo- añadió con una triste sonrisa.

-Supongo que ninguno de los dos lo vio, nos amamos pero..

-No tienes que justificarte Elena. Esto es culpa de los dos, no tiene sentido buscar las equivocaciones- murmuró frustrado

-Ve con ella- dije animándolo.

-No sé si querrá verme, la rechacé tanto- murmuró dudoso

-Claro que te querrá Stefan, eres el único al que ha amado. Tendrán la eternidad para ser felices, juntos- me sonrió con cariño

-Tu iras por Damon ¿Sabes dónde está?- asentí levemente.

-Es irónico como se dan las cosas- dijo levantándose- no voy a pasar por casa, me iré directo a buscarla.

-Será lo mejor- murmuré

Se dirigió a la puerta pero luego se volvió a mirarme.

-Gracias porque realmente fue muy bueno lo nuestro, y gracias porque me ayudaste a abrir los ojos. No es un adiós Elena, es un hasta luego-

Ni bien él se va te levantas, esta decidida sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tomas tus llaves y te diriges al coche, con tu mente a mil revoluciones no entiendes como te las ingeniaste para manejar pero lo haces.

Por una vez en tu vida entiendes a Katherine, no eres tan diferente, tal vez el parecido no se limite solo a lo físico. Ella encontró primero a Damon, pero se enamoró de Stefan, tú lo hiciste al revés.

Tanto ella como vos estuvieron con ambos, tanto ella como vos los lastimaron, y tanto ella como vos se decidieron por el que era el hermano de con quién estaban. Tal vez el amor prohibido tenía algo tentador para ellas, pero una vez que aclararan las cosas, ya no sería nunca más un amor prohibido, sino uno correspondido.

Estacionaste el auto y entraste, estaba justo donde te imaginabas que estaría, en el sillón frente al fuego, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Se miran y caminas hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-Stefan no está aquí- dice con esa sonrisa que pretende demostrar que no le importas.

-Ya lo sé, él fue a buscar a Katherine- te mira extrañado, esperando que lo niegues, que le digas que es una broma, un chiste o algo.

-¿Stefan fue con Katherine? Oh justo ahora se dio cuenta de que la amaba y van a poder vivir su correspondido amor por siglos. Suerte por él- dijo parándose a buscar más whisky.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de él, sino de nosotros-

-Oh de nosotros dices- exclamó con ironía- Claro como Stefan nunca te amó a ti y Katherine nunca me amó a mí quieres formar una pareja con los pedazos.

-No somos los restos de nada- dices enojada quitándole el vaso de la mano- dijiste lo tuyo, ahora me toca a mí- te mira expectante

-Damon yo te amo. Y sí, sé que te hice sufrir, y que te dije que no te quería lo suficiente, pero en realidad era porque yo no entendía las cosas. No me daba cuenta de que era a vos a quién mi corazón pertenecía, no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba y te necesitaba. Y sé que me equivoqué, y sé que tarde mucho, demasiado, en decírtelo, pero aún así estoy aquí, buscando una oportunidad. Esperando que tal vez no me odies tanto como para rechazarme, y me permitas demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Te mira evaluándote, procesando lo que le dijiste. Te parece que tarda horas en tomar una decisión hasta que se acerca y te besa suavemente, sientes que te derrites, pero demasiado pronto, él se separa.

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad Elena, pero con una condición-

-La que sea- afirmas convencida, harías cualquier cosa por estar con él. Apoya su frente sobre la tuya, te mira directamente a los ojos y deja su boca muy cerca tus labios.

-Tendrás que ser mi esposa- murmura con esa sonrisa que tanto te conmueve el alma. Lo miras, sonríes, sientes como las lágrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas, jamás imaginaste este momento tan perfecto.

-Por supuesto- respondes antes de fundirse en un amoroso beso lleno de esperanza.

Te miras al espejo, estás sentada frente al gran tocador de tu habitación, su habitación. La eternidad es algo raro piensas, no es algo que se pueda comprender hasta que se experimenta, solo cuando ves como pasan los años y nunca envejeces es cuando lo entiendes. Lo escuchas llegar, sonríes y te quedas justo donde estabas. Antes de que puedas siquiera pestañear él está atrás tuyo, apoyando su cabeza sobre tu hombro, abrazándote. Miras la imagen que te devuelve el espejo y tu sonrisa se acrecienta, no entiendes como alguna vez dudaste de que era él a quién tu corazón pertenecía. El te sonríe a través del reflejo, es esa sonrisa traviesa que expresan tanto sus ojos como sus labios, es esa sonrisa que te ha acompañado todo este tiempo haciéndote sentir segura, protegida y amada. Él te gira lentamente y quedan frente a frente.

-Feliz Aniversario querida- dice depositando en tu mano un dije de diamantes, es un corazón. Él te da uno en cada aniversario. Lo miras fingiendo un puchero.

-Te quedaste corto Damon- dices "reprochándolo" pero sin poder evitar tu sonrisa- pensé que el dije número cien iba a ser algo más que un simple diamante-

Él solo sonríe y te muestra su otra mano, donde también hay un dije en forma de corazón pero es color rojo. Lo miras en forma interrogante.

-Supongo que ahora que cumplimos un siglo tendríamos que empezar a contar con otra cosa, en esta ocasión serán rubíes, luego vendrán zafiros, esmeraldas y luego, quién sabe- concluyó encogiéndose lo hombros.

Lo miras, sonríes y lo besas. Lo amas y sabes que él te ama. Les costó llegar hasta aquí pero tuvieron su recompensa, su existencia no podía ser más perfecta. Después de todo, ¿Qué es la eternidad cuándo estás con quién amas?

FIN

* * *

Bueno realmente esto es algo que no tenía ni pensado escribir, me surgió como una necesidad después de hacer una maratón y verme todos los capítulos de Vampire uno atrás del otro. Espero que les guste porque realmente disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Creo que no hace falta que aclare con quien quiero que se quede Elena (vale aclarar que este fic esta basado en la serie y no en los libros, sobre todo en el capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada donde Damon le dice que la ama y le borra la memoria, en ese momento se me partió el corazón)

A mis lectoras les digo que no se preocupen porque pronto voy a volver a mi historia, esto, como ya dije fue algo que me salio en el momento.

Nos leemos pronto

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
